


Дождливый вечер в Дрездене

by SalemTheCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, M/M, Out of Character, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: По поручению высшего начальства Абернети отправляется на задание в Дрезден, побыть «нянькой» для Гриммсона.





	Дождливый вечер в Дрездене

**Author's Note:**

> сомнительное согласие, главные герои — больные ублюдки, ООС всего и вся живого, случайная смерть мимокрокодила

Дрезден поэтично называли «Флоренцией на Эльбе», но Абернети не видел в этом городе ничего прекрасного и вдохновляющего. Ноябрьский ветер, стена дождя, грязь. Люди здесь словно бы сами стали грязью — такие же хмурые и неприветливые. Их настроение поневоле передавалось и Абернети. Он чувствовал, как его начинает раздражать буквально всё: постоянно пасмурная погода, «задание чрезвычайной важности», а главное — его напарник.

Не то чтобы Гуннар Гриммсон действительно был его напарником. Скорее уж так сложились обстоятельства.

— Послушай меня, — мистер Гриндельвальд положил руки на плечи Абернети и внимательно посмотрел прямо в глаза, — это задание действительно очень важное. Я не могу доверить всё человеку, которого волнует лишь материальная сторона вопроса. Присматривай за ним. Будь моими глазами и ушами. А главное... — он передал Абернети конверт, — придерживайся инструкций.

_Ну и влип же ты, приятель._

С одной стороны — могущественный волшебник, который фактически является твоим шефом, и один Мерлин знает, на что этот самый шеф способен, если разозлить его и провалить миссию. С другой — известный в определенных кругах охотник за головами, которому поручают самые грязные дела все Министерства магического мира. За хорошее вознаграждение, разумеется.

Только Абернети уже давно не был простым клерком. Для себя он решил: раз уж идёшь по жизни опасным путем, то будь готов ко всему, а главное — не доверяй никому. Даже мистеру Гриндельвальду. Разумеется, он не так уж прост. Только полный идиот не поймет, что уж этот-то признанный «лидер мировой магической революции» не задумываясь пустит подчиненного в расход, если тот перестанет быть полезным.

Участвовать в вылазках в компании Гуннара приходилось не в первый раз, но задание «присмотреть» за ним Абернети получил впервые. А может в его крови кипит жажда убийства, настолько несдерживаемая, что Гуннар начинает сходить с ума, ведомый безумием? Нет-нет, составлять компанию опасному психопату Абернети точно не подписывался, поэтому всё время, что они находились в Дрездене, держался поодаль.

Старый город был красив, но они сюда прибыли не любоваться местными достопримечательностями. Холодный ветер с Эльбы пронизывал насквозь и нагло лез во все незащищенные места. Омерзительная сырость. От этой противной мороси не спасало даже форменное пальто мракоборцев, практически полностью сотканное из сложных защитных чар.

Абернети чихнул. 

_Ну вот, промок насквозь и замерз. Только заболеть сейчас не хватало._

Несколько дней назад они остановились в какой-то ужасной дыре — иначе это место нельзя было назвать. С потолка капало, в стенах кто-то шуршал и копошился, из оконных щелей задувал промозглый сырой ветер.

Сначала Абернети подумал, что за время пребывания в рядах сторонников Гриндельвальда стал слишком требователен, но, походив по комнате и заглянув во все углы, сделал вывод, что это место и вправду непригодно для жизни. Похоже, раньше здесь жил кто-то из немецкой аристократии и дом блистал роскошью, но сейчас Абернети видел только блеклые обои с выгоревшими вензелями и посеревшие от пыли гардины, прикрывающие высокие окна с облупившейся краской на сломанных рамах. 

Абернети хотел было подговорить Гуннара убить кого-нибудь из немагов, чтобы занять их жилище, но очень быстро понял, что рассчитывать на что-то лучшее попросту не получится. После войны Дрезден до сих пор не пришел в себя, и упадок стал частью привычной жизни горожан.

_Хорошо, что большая часть времени уходит на слежку._

Они уже пятый час прятались за одной из арок во Дворце курфюрстов, ожидая свою цель. Абернети мельком взглянул на Гуннара: неужели и вправду сходит с ума? Хотя по личным впечатлениям он представлялся человеком достаточно рассудительным и был ему интересен. Правда, каким он был на самом деле, знать совершенно не хотелось. Репутация хладнокровного убийцы делала свое дело. Конечно, Гуннар с тем же успехом мог бы любить котят и собирать крохотные фарфоровые тарелочки с их изображениями, но никто почти ничего о нем не знал, ведь желающих сдружиться с хладнокровным наёмником попросту не было. И это можно было понять. 

Для себя Абернети решил, что получил большой опыт, работая в паре с Гуннаром; удалось даже перенять пару-другую опасных трюков. Этого не могла дать работа в пыльных подвалах МАКУСА. Опьяняющее чувство свободы в действиях и возможность самому принимать решения, в разумных пределах, конечно, — вот чего действительно хотелось.

Абернети снова чихнул, с него слетела шляпа и покатилась по мостовой. Неосторожно двинувшись, чтобы её поднять, он врезался в спину Гуннара. Тот даже не обернулся. 

_Раздражает. Может, не врут предостережения? Может, Гуннар и вправду слетает с катушек?_

Гуннар продолжал стоять рядом — с ничего не выражающим лицом, словно горгулья, которая смотрит на ночной город с высоты какого-нибудь собора. Он и прежде не замечал Абернети, делая вид, что тот только путается под ногами. Можно было с уверенностью сказать: он тоже был не в восторге от того, что к нему приставили «няньку». Да ещё какую. Многие считали Абернети бесполезным и в открытую рассуждали о том, что он добился расположения Гриндельвальда исключительно через постель. На самом деле всё было намного прозаичнее: Абернети не отказывался от грязной работы и был «мальчиком на побегушках».

Они простояли в полной тишине, нарушаемой только завыванием ветра в пустых арках и шумом дождя, ещё около часа, пока во внутреннем дворе не послышались шаги. Их звук усиливало эхо. Гуннар бросил взгляд на Абернети, тот спрятался за колонну и осторожно выглянул, разглядывая цель.

Посреди двора стоял человек в синем, местами потертом пальто. Одной рукой он придерживал шляпу, чтобы не улетела от порывов обнаглевшего ветра, а в другой держал палочку с наколдованным над ней куполом зонта. Альбус Дамблдор. Это был именно он. Сложно спутать с кем-то ещё человека, ненависть к которому каждый день внушает тебе шеф. За спиной Дамблдора раздался хлопок аппарации. К нему подходил невысокий человек, лицо которого разглядеть было невозможно из-за высокого воротника и надвинутой почти до самого носа шляпы. Незнанкомец медленно, словно крадучись, зачем-то обошёл Дамблдора по дуге, прежде чем подойти вплотную. 

Не было никаких сомнений: это и есть их задание. Нельзя дать Дамблдору встретиться с информатором.

Абернети посмотрел на Гуннара — тот сжимал и разжимал пальцы, будто пианист, играющий сложную симфонию. В его руках что-то поблескивало, а на губах играла улыбка охотника, загнавшего добычу в капкан. Он целился. Целился в Дамблдора, натягивая в руках магическую струну, уже раскалившуюся добела. Он придал своему оружию форму стрелы и выпустил её в направлении жертвы.

_Мерлиновы кальсоны! Точно психопат! Если не вмешаться, всё пойдет прахом!_

— Гуннар! — Абернети с силой толкнул его, надеясь, что успел. Нельзя допустить плачевного исхода. — Он не наша цель!

Струна с гулким и протяжным звоном выстрелила и попала в низенького человечка, вытанцовывавшего круги вокруг Дамблдора. За считанные секунды магическое оружие опутало человеческое тело словно кокон. Раскаленная струна прожгала насквозь и буквально испепелила незнакомца. На холодные камни брусчатки упала толстая, охваченная синим пламенем книга. Похоже, что Дамблдор должен был получить именно её. Пару секунд он смотрел на кучку пепла, затем сделал несколько осторожных шагов назад и аппарировал.

_Провалили! Провалили задание! А всё из-за этого ненормального!_

Абернети был в ярости, как и Гуннар. Он схватил Абернети за шкирку и тоже аппарировал подальше от места преступления.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — прорычал он сквозь зубы, впечатывая Абернети в стену комнатушки, где они остановились.

— Я выполнял _ЕГО_ задание! Он просил проследить, чтобы _ТЫ_ не убил того, кого не следует! А ты, — Абернети сощурился, глядя на Гуннара, — сделал именно то, о чем тебя _НЕ ПРОСИЛИ_!

— _ЧТО_ ты понимаешь в том, что я делаю?!

— Ты бы провалил задание. — Абернети внимательно изучал лицо Гуннара: таким несдержанным он видел его впервые. — Нам нужно было помешать Дамблдору получить передачу. Не убивать, только сорвать встречу!

— Этот человек, — Гуннар словно не слышал, что ему говорят, — слабость Гриндельвальда. Устраним его — устраним уязвимое место, в которое может ударить враг. Ты всё испортил! Никогда не становись между охотником и его добычей! 

Он с силой швырнул Абернети на кровать, пружины матраса недовольно скрипнули.

— Какое тебе дело до него? — язвительно спросил Абернети.

В ответ Гуннар ударил кулаком по стене, пробивая перегородки и поднимая пыль. 

— Ненавижу людей со слабостями, — процедил он с излишним пафосом, когда пыль в комнате улеглась, открывая взгляду дыру в стене, — ненавижу тебя.

— Меня? — искренне удивился Абернети, привстав. — Мне это льстит, но я всего лишь исполнял приказ. Знаешь ли, это кажется мне правильным. В отличие от тебя, мне бы не хотелось провалить задание.

— Подстилка...

— Гуннар, я долго терпел и не хотел тебе говорить. — Абернети встал с кровати, скрестил руки на груди и хладнокровно продолжил: — Ты самый невыносимый человек из всех, с кем мне доводилось работать! Ты в курсе, что ты — псих? Самый чокнутый из всех, кого я встречал!

— Подстилка Гриндельвальда.

— ЧТО?! Что ты несешь? Точно псих! — Абернети сорвался на крик. — Я всего лишь выполняю всю грязную работу. Если ты считаешь, что я при этом с кем-то сплю — это не мои проблемы! Мне, знаешь ли, нравятся совершенно другие вещи.

_Как же осточертели эти слухи!_

— Так ты не... — Абернети готов был поклясться, что увидел на лице Гуннара удивление.

— Кто бы что ни говорил, — прошипел Абернети, — я никогда не прибегну к подобному, чтобы подняться по карьерной лестнице. У меня есть принципы. Да я бы скорее с тобой переспал, чем с мистером Гриндельвальдом!

— Хм... это многое меняет, — промычал себе под нос Гуннар.

_Это раздражает. Опять он пропускает слова мимо ушей._

Абернети погрузился в свои мысли и не заметил, как Гуннар подобрался к нему, схватил за грудки и снова вжал в стену. Только на этот раз это не было жаждой убийства, а скорее походило на желание и похоть.

Губы Гуннара были теплыми, а он сам — горячим, словно печка. Для продрогшего Абернети всё это оказалось страннным, неожиданным, но приятным. Хоть его и держали так, что нельзя было пошевелиться, неизвестность нисколько не пугала. Наоборот. Абернети было интересно, что же дальше сделает Гуннар, а тот лишь целовал его, прикусывая губы. У поцелуя был металлический привкус крови.

_Всё правильно, как и полагается таким садистам, как Гуннар. И это так... соблазнительно._

Руки Гуннара оказались мягкими и теплыми. Легкими движениями он залез под одежду Абернети, нагло изучая тело, скользя вниз, к самому сокровенному. Когда кончики пальцев коснулись ягодиц, по спине пробежал холодок. Возбуждение от сочетания запаха крови и бережных прикосновений не заставило себя ждать. 

Кажется, Гуннар именно этого и добивался. Он наконец-то смог оторваться от поцелуя и посмотрел на Абернети.

— Ты не согласишься, но я это сделаю, — безапелляционно заявил он, магией вжимая Абернети внутрь стены и лишая возможности пошевелиться.

— Я тебе это припомню. 

При всей неловкости и ужаса ситуации Абернети не было страшно, ему было интересно, что же задумал Гуннар. А тот лишь ухмыльнулся и расстегнул его брюки, доставая член. К собственному стыду, от чужих осторожных прикосновений Абернети перевозбудился, да и сложно было припомнить, когда в последний раз он был с кем-то, кто настолько угадывал все его сокровенные и неизвестные ему самому желания... а Гуннар тем временем уже достал свой возбужденный член и прижался вплотную к Абернети, ставшим невольным заложником стены. 

В памяти Абернети плохо отложилось то, что было дальше. Он помнил только, как уткнулся носом в плечо Гуннара, пока тот нежно и аккуратно водил пальцами по гладкой коже головки, а потом прижался своим членом к его, обхватил их ладонью и начал совершать ритмичные движения, то усиливая, то ослабляя хватку. Если бы не эта дурацкая стена, Абернети бы вырвался, и тогда... что тогда?

_Признайся себе самому, что тебе нравится. Всегда нравилось._

Очень скоро Абернети застонал, кончая Гуннару в ладонь. Сердце билось как безумная птица в клетке, перед глазами потемнело. Кажется, он просто потерял сознание. Как постыдно, как неловко.

Очнулся Абернети уже на кровати, прикрытый грязным засаленным одеялом. Его пальто висело на спинке видавшего виды стула, на котором, закинув ногу на ногу, восседал Гуннар.

— Доброе утро. Точнее, вечер, — улыбнулся он. Было в этой улыбке что-то жуткое, но в этой жути виделось что-то приятное.

— Ты меня не убил. Уже радует, — вздохнул Абернети. — И давно ты... положил на меня глаз?

— С первого совместного задания.

— Надо же, в голове не укладывается. — Абернети удобно устроился на краю кровати. — Выходит, у тебя тоже есть слабости?

— Как видишь. Ты — моя слабость.

— Тогда ты должен меня убить, — улыбнулся Абернети, — мне нравится, как ты убиваешь. В этом есть что-то... уникальное, изящное.

— Тогда тебя обрадует, что ты стал моей целью номер один. — Гуннар достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака записную книжку и продемонстрировал Абернети.

— Я весьма польщен!

Дыхание перехватило. Это чувство было для него чем-то новым, невероятным и безумным.

Да, они с Гуннаром оба сумасшедшие. Но они определенно нашли друг друга.


End file.
